


Seizing Power

by Aaronlisa



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Set during Book 2: The Captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa





	Seizing Power

For Faye it wasn’t about possessing the power of the coven, rather it was about taking the power away from Diana. She didn’t really care what the coven did as long as she could be the one who had the final say in what they did. 

Faye was tired of Diana always restraining her and the brunette knew that if she was the leader of the coven then no one, not even Diana, could restrain her. And if Diana and her goody-two-shoes friends didn’t like it, well then the collapse of the coven would be on their shoulders and not hers. 

Faye smirked as Cassie’s vote gave her exactly what she always wanted, and she grabbed at the items that would show them all who wielded the power of the coven now. 

**END**


End file.
